


Branch's heartbreak

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Branch & Hickory [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Branch had always expected him and Poppy to work, however when Queen Poppy ends up harboring feelings for Queen Barb. Branch finds Hickory comforting his broken heart.Prompting the start of an very loving and long term relationship.Oneshots of their relationship
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Branch & Hickory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820053
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Branch and Poppy had been dating for about 3 weeks when the Troll noticed somthing different with Poppy, she had been spending more and more time with Barb, to the point that even Branch couldn't deny somthing was going on.

He finally had confronted the Queen.

It ended with tears, Branch walking away as Poppy called his name. Tears coming to his eyes.

The Troll found himself gazing up at the stary night sky, his mind so occupied that he didn't see Hickory  
approach him.

While Hickory still enjoyed yodeling he found he also liked his country persona leaving his normal attire to be the same as he had met Poppy and Branch.

Poppy had came to him worried explaining to the Troll what all happened, Hickory was rather irritated about the Queen of pop hurting Branch. But right now finding the deviated Branch was first in his mind.

As he had.

"Nice night out". Hickory drawled tipping his hat at the Troll who jerked his head up at the voice.

"Yeah". Branch forced an smile before his gaze landed up at the sky.

"I heard about what happened". Hickory's deep tone holding an sadness to it. "Queen Poppy asked me to come lookin for yeh".

"After everything we've been through. I just thought, I thought we would last. I was stupid to think someone could love me".

"You weren't stupid Branch". Hickory took an seat next to the Troll, "hey". His voice quiet. "Look at me".

Branch allowed Hickory to tilt his chin to look at him in the eyes, his own eyes filling with tears.

"You didn't do nothing wrong. Sometimes things just don't work out the way you want them to. It's not your fault". Hickory took his thumb wiping the tears away. Lips twitching as Branch leaned into the soothing touch. "Yeh can't be so hard on yourself".

"That's easy for you to say, an good looking Troll like you. I'm sure you have Trolls throwing themselves at you".

"You'd be surprised". Hickory chuckled. "Truth is". He took an seat next to Branch. "I never had any intrest in anyone. Until you came along that is".

Branch blinked at Hickory mouth open an look of shock

"You? Me?". He said lamely blushing as Hickory chuckled softly. 

"Yes you". Hickory cupped Branch's cheek who unconsciously leaned into the touch eye's fluttering. "You dont havta return the feelings. I understand that you still have love for Queen Poppy. And I respect that. I just wanted to be honest with you. So you know that you are disariable".

"I…" Branch swallowed. "Need some time, not that I am not interested. Your very attractive". He coughed blushing. "Could we take it slow?".

"Whatever you need". Hickory smiled charmingly.

Bitting his lip Branch reached up gently cupping Hickory's cheek lips twitching as Hickery leaned into the touch, his eye's fluttering closed. An content sigh escaping the Troll's mouth.

"That feels nice". Hickory drawled eyes half lided. 

Branch felt his heart lighten pressing his forehead against the other Troll, fingers reaching up gently massaging either sides of the Trolls head.

Letting out an soft hum the orange haired Troll pressed into the massage, eye's drooping resting his head on Branch's shoulder.

"You know you should be wearing somthing warmer". Branch stated feeling the Troll shiver against him as an gust of wind hit them.

"And miss having you warming me up?". Hickory's deep tone quiet. "Not an chance".

"C'mon". Branch stated helping Hickory to his feet. "You can stay the night in my bunker. Its supposed to storm tonight. The last thing you need is to get get chilled".

"Mmm sound good". Tired tone rasped Hickory nuzzled his nose against Branch's neck, prompting the Troll to shudder.

Branch didnt know what would happen between the two, he was still hurting from Poppy. But he was more then willing to give this an try.

After all.

If Poppy deserved happiness.

Then so did he.


	2. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory's gets an cold
> 
> Branch nurses him back to health.

Hickory was not one to show weakness let along getting ill, even when he was ill. Especially when he was ill. h

Hickory scrubbed an hand over his face his eyes tired, he was currently going around town making sure everything was well and that there was no predators nearby, offering hellos to the other Trolls now and then as he walked by.

Despite that it was slightly warm out, the Troll was no fool, noticing that he was hotter then he should be, given the weather.

Taking out an handkerchief Hickory scrubbed the cloth against his nose sniffling an few times, before pocketing the cloth.

Branch would be arriving later today, he was staying in town, with him for the next week.

An feeling of warmth filled the Trolls heart at the thought, he craved the warm body of Branch feeling his arms around his aching body.

He could really go for an massage right now.

Hickory's fingers pinched his nose eyes fluttering for an moment before his frame jerked forward.

"Nnxt!!".

"Bless you".

Hickory jerked at the voice tired smile crossing his face, when he noticed the subject of his thoughts in front of him.

Branch reached up cupping the Trolls cheek who leaned into the touch an content sigh escaping his mouth,eyes fluttering shut.

"Your burning up". Branch murmered quietly before brushing his fingers through the orange hair. 

"Abit of an fever". Hickory admitted allowing Branch to take most of his weight. "I'll be fine".

"I know you will". Branch's tone firm. "Because your going to go get some sleep and you will rest or I will tie you up to your bed until you sleep".

"Oh stop it!". Branch blushed as Hickory smirked for an moment, before turning away from his partner. Stifling another sneeze.

"Nnxt!!".

"Bless you c'mon". Branch's tone soft. Hand reaching up taking Hickory's hand into his own.

Hickory allowed Branch to lead him to his place, the moment his heated body hit the cool sheets an shudder rippling down his spine. Weary eyes closing, taking off his cowboy hat he rubbed at his eyes yawning loudly.

Branch tucked the blanket around his partner pressing his forehead against Hickory.

Hickory relaxed eyes closing as he felt Branch's head against his own, the two relishing in the silent moment between the two of them.

Despite the illness in Hickory's body. 

"Thank you". Hickory's deep tone rasped. Eyes opening tiredly. "For taking care of me".

"Of course". Branch said softly stroking the other males cheek. "That's what lovers are for now". He gently squeezed Hickory's hand. "Get some sleep I am not going anywhere".

Offering an slight smile Hickory allowed himself to slowly slip off to sleep, his smile slipping from his features as they turned vulnerable.

Pressing an kiss to Hickory's forehead Branch crawled into bed next to the Troll, tugging the slumbering Troll into his arms.

Yawning Branch soon drifted to sleep. 

Grip never lessoning from his partner.


End file.
